Amending Bonds
by AyaxRoses
Summary: Post Super-Dangan Ronpa 2. Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko has found himself confronted with previous feelings that hadn't faded since their stay on the island. The Ultimate Yakuza seeks out Hajime Hinata to finally make his feelings clear, and strengthen the bond between them. Fluff/Romance, KuzuHina, Hajime/Fuyuhiko, BL, Yaoi, Shounen ai, Boys love.


"Hajime?" the young Ultimate Yakuza called out, his hazel-green eyes peering into the brunette before him. He couldn't just loose his nerve now, so he clenched his fingers against his side for a moment in an attempt to loosen his nerves. It had been a few months since the conscious former members of _ultimate despair_ gathered themselves, and here they were together gathered around like old friends, in relative peace. Akane, Sonia and Souda were conversing with one another around a large table, at one of Future Foundations recreational rooms. Souda seemed rather enamored and starry eyed listening to another of Sonia's rants and raves about the latest cold-cases in Japan. Akane meanwhile took no reservation with piling in copious amounts of delicious foods. Fuyuhiko sighed, they were all the same idiots, but he wouldn't know what he'd even be like without them. All of this feeling very reminiscent of their days at the hotel restaurant, meeting together most every morning, to seek solace in each other.

The brunette who was called before turned around, towards the speaker to see him rather flustered, tugging at the striped tie around his neck, yet still meeting his gaze. Fuyuhiko knew just how important, having courage was towards making sure this time would be different. He was no longer running away. "Yes? Fuyuhiko" Hajime Hinata at last responded, looking inquisitively at the smaller male, tilting his head slightly towards the side. The blond Yakuza spend a few seconds to linger, staring into Hajime's grey-green eyes, fascinated by the lines and circle pattern within that was nothing short of Hajime. The blond started feeling a bit of nerves rush in, especially while hearing the soft laughter and gleam which one, princess Sonia Nevermind held across the table. Of course she knew something, hell even Kazuichi was smirking!

"Ca-Can I talk to you for a minute..?" the young blonde stumbled over his words, cursing inwardly, and flushed a darker shade of red upon hearing the Ultimate Princess's laughter turning to a lighthearted giggle, as she reached for a small cup that he assumed contained some flavored tea, and sipped to stifle her laughter. Had he made his intentions that obvious? Hajime nodded at him, the brunette's eyes softened calming the blond to further proving his hypothesis he had potential as the _Ultimate Counselor_. It relaxed the Yakuza, as well to seeing Hajime wearing his white uniform shirt and tie he had at the virtual island. Hajime recently had cut his hair back to the short spiky hair style, they had all known him for. All further showing Hajime was the Hajime, they knew, the past was the past.

"Of course," the brunette, replied as innocent as possible, with a warmth in his smile, the tender movement of the brunette's thin lips had made the young blond swallow, turning his gaze to the side.

"Um...alone?" he finished off, ignoring the glances of their friends upon the tables, and hoping to clear out to a more private location, before he lost his nerve to finally convey his thoughts. Hajime nodded, smiling sweetly before sitting up from his chair at the large round table, he excused himself cheeks dusted a bit pink, perhaps having somewhat of an idea what was happening after all.

Hajime stood from his seat about to turn on his heel, following after the shorter boy when he heard Akane yell out. "Hey! Fuyuhiko! Look at you being so sly~ Getting Hajime all alone like that- I bet you're gonna start hitting on him arn't ya~" she had all but screamed it causing both mentioned males to flush furiously. "It's like he did the same thing with me back when we split up at the strawberry house" she finished with a shrug, shaking her head as if this was the most normal conversation to having right now. Souda had begun snickering, whilst giving Hajime a thumbs up, while Sonia suppressed her laughter to her best ability. Her eyes sparkled, looking over the two boys, this was just like a scene from one of her favorite BL Dramas.

"Dammit, just Shut the hell up!" Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu retorted still flustered, cursing several times under his breath, true what she was saying, this time wasn't far off the mark, but still it needed to be clarified. "And I never fucking flirted with you!" he finished, eyes darting toward Hajime, who nodded knowingly, recalling the actual conversation that conspired back then.

"If ya say so," Akane shook her head, tone so carefree, "Well whatever goes on with you two, make sure you get paid after for your work, kay Fuyuhiko." the ultimate gymnast responded as if giving the most practical advice.

Both Hajime and Fuyuhiko flushed processing the meaning behind her words, unable to look at each other for the moment. If the former Yakuza wasn't so caught off guard, well Akane was lucky today, he reasoned. "I already told you, dumbass! it's n-nothing like that!" the blushing Yakuza shouted out refusing to meet the other's gazes as he headed out of the building, expecting Hajime to follow. Truthfully, Fuyujiko hoped _some things_ would indeed happen between himself and the former reserve student, but like hell he was going to admit that out loud. It was none of their business. And besides he wasn't selling himself or services...they weren't anything like that, he and Hajime were bonded. "Come on Hajime," he called out, seeing the brunette who had occupied his thoughts picking up the pace, giving a small smile and wave at his friends, who began conversing among themselves. Fuyuhiko turned back to make sure Hajime was with him, and he gave a soft smile upon closing the door to the building behind them. _Finally_ , alone.

The Ultimate Yakuza's mind returned to the previously embarrassing thoughts. He and Hajime were bonded, their lives were connected and belonged to each other. Everything they did together...would be of equal exchange. So half of Hajime, belonged to him and half of his life was rightfully Hajime's. And truthfully the idea of his life spent besides the brunette made him very happy. The blond shook his head from his thoughts of Hajime, now noticing the brunette was walking by his side with a gleam of curiosity in his eye, occasionally while they were walking Fuyuhiko felt his side pressing up against Hajime's, the small touch enough to start causing a shiver to run through him. Honestly, he was amazed he kept all of these feelings unspoken around the other male for as long as he did.

But today was the day, he knew he needed to have courage to get who and where he wanted in life. This meant not only for his future as the head of the Kuzuryu clan but with a certain someone he wanted-no- _needed_ to have by his side the whole time. It's true he had proposed Hajime would be involved with him-but he needed to be clear. And of course Hajime had to be the _stupid lovable bastard_ who couldn't figure out his feelings, like everyone else did, and be the one to confess first.

So here they were, after a walk towards Fuyuhiko's apartment within the Future Foundation, he was finally going to do it. He wasn't holding back this time, and he wasn't going to lose anyone precious to him again. No this time would be different he'd make it clear to Hajime. He opened the door allowing Hajime to walk in first, as he caught his breath, preparing the best way to go about this. Well saying _something_ at this point would be helpful.

Although it wasn't easy, especially not now with the brunette peering into him, his right hand softly squeezing his shoulder- "Fuyuhiko." Hajime had called to him in a low hushed tone, that only intensified the feeling within the young blond, confirming yet again how badly he needed to get this out of his system.

"Are you alright?" the brunette's voice softened again, _"Fuyuhiko..."_ his warm breath fluttering near Fuyuhiko's ear. And _Damn_ , if Hajime was going to talk to him _like that_ he wasn't sure they'd be on their way back to their friends any time soon. If Fuyuhiko had it his way of course, but first things first.

"I-Idiot of course I'm alright" he managed to sputter out before leading the brunette towards the couch in the center of the room. "Just sit down already..you just standing there is just making me nervous!" Fuyuhiko retorted after clearing his throat, whilst his fingers got to loosening the tie around his neck. As if he wasn't already feeling overheated in this atmosphere. Hajime didn't seem satisfied enough with his answer, but sat down regardless. "Alright, so what did you want to talk to me about?", the former reserve student asked calmly enough, his eyes wandered to the smaller boy, before gulping. Whatever he needed to say must have been pretty serious. And if their friends had been right then-well..he'd be pretty happy honestly.

Fuyuhiko fumbled with the fabric around his neck before finally taking his seat beside the taller of the two, he swore he could feel his heart beating rapidly as he looked towards Hajime. Where to start? where to begin?...that was the problem, the warm look Hajime was sending his way wasn't helping matters. It's like his words were becoming stuck in his throat, and all Fuyuhiko wanted to do was straddle the idiot and kiss him until the brunette was trapped was in a similar state. But still he had to start now. Say something. "Hajime look I," the blond took a breath. Alright he was determined now, and Fuyuhiko took the brunettes hand in his own. "You know how I'm going to be head of the Kuzuryuu family business one day?"

"Yes," Hajime confirmed, blinking at the conversation topic, but holding tight towards the other boy's hand in his own, things were starting simply enough. He prodded Fuyuhiko to continue.

"Well I mentioned before, how you're- I mean I want you-" he paused again, huffing a _'bastard'_ under his breath before carrying on, cheeks completely red. "I want you to be by my side...and I-" well it was now or never, he felt Hajime squeezing his hand tightly, that familiar calming smile guiding him again on his way. "I don't mean like solely as a friend or bonded-brother- I mean you're all of those things...But Hajime, I want you to be my partner...In life. As boyfriends or whatever- I'm asking you if you'll be with me, because Hajime Hinata..." and in one final breath it would be out there, "I love you"

Fuyuhiko hadn't realized how hard he clenched his free hand against his side, but now he finally could finally breathe and start to feel relaxed. He said his part, and now it was up to Hajime, as to what he'd say next or- _"Hajim-mph-_ "

The blond froze his eyes remaining wide open, as he felt soft lips colliding and engulfing his own, Hajime's eyes were closed, as one of his hand's found their way towards the blond's upper back, pulling his body in closer, exposing a heat between the two of them. Their bodies seemed to move in closer towards another, as if drawn to each other and within seconds Fuyuhiko felt his eyelids closing shut, and he leaned into the taller male's embrace. Their lips were still closed, held together in a chaste kiss, but the two boys could swear they had seen stars.

The two pairs of lips remained close for a moment after parting, and it was the flustered blond who spoke out first, although his tone of annoyance rather shaky- "Hey you bastard, you were supposed to respond first before you went...and d-did that-" he paused turning his gaze toward the cushions on the couch, "What you think I didn't want to do that to you since we got our memories back? I at least waited to tell you." he huffed, a bit half-hearted, as he felt his lips melt into a smile mirroring Hajime's own.

Hajime laughed, sending a shiver across the soon to be Kuzuryuu leader, which rendered him powerless in the argument. Finally, Hajime started. "Sorry Fuyuhiko," Hajime spoke innocently his face as flushed as the smaller boy against him, "I love you too..I just was _so happy_ ," Hajime blissfully hummed out, his soft green eyes shimmering under the lights in the apartment, only making him look more serene.

Fuyuhiko huffed, leaning back against the cushions of his side of the couch, to regain composure, whilst his cheeks were still stained a deep cherry red, "Could have said so earlier, stupid..." he mumbled out, turning his focus towards the apartment scenery before finally meeting his friend-boyfriend's gaze? "I mean I had a feeling I wasn't alone in this..." he gestured by clasping Hajime's hand within his own, causing the other to hopelessly grin, "But...I wanted to be sure," the blond finished, lightening his hold on the others hand before waiting for his response.

A response that came in the form of soft stifled laughter, but judging by the smaller male's scowl, he deemed it best to control asap. And the brunette certainly wasn't going to admit he found Fuyuhiko partically cute just then, regardless of how true it was, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting, Fuyuhiko" Hajime had finished, intertwining the fingers their clasped hands. The brunette's spare hand lifted,reaching towards the smaller male's cheek, softly brushing his finger tips against the flustered skin. The future Kuzuryuu family leader huffed, but didn't or rather couldn't hold back the upward curve of his lips.

"And, I'd love to be your boyfriend," Hajime beamed, his thumb rubbing circles against the skin of the smaller male's cheek. The brunette seemed to only glow underneath the bright lighting above them, making it hard to believe he had once been overpowered with such despair. They had all been former remnants of despair. And there troubles were not over yet, still was a lot more to accomplish to reunite and bring back everyone, no matter how slim the odds were but they had hope. Hope beyond all despair.

"Tch," the blond finally sounded out, an attempt at being far more composed then he could truly, "And here I thought I'd be the one being sentimental. Regardless, Hajime. I want to make sure of something." the blonde's eyes stilled, focused and deadly silent as they looked into Hajime's own.

"O..kay?" Hajime began, a bit concerned seeing such a serious expression on his boyfriend's face, he assumed things had been resolved for the most part.

"I need to be sure. No matter the circumstances...with our friends..." his words came out hoarse, undoubtedly still suffering and fighting the despair bound within their losses. "I need to hear you say it. To promise me, that you will be by my side, for all time. We will live and die together, just as we promised back on the island when we became brothers. Your life, your heart...is mine now, and-" the blond flushed a bright pink, before roughly taking Hajime's hand that previously been caressing his skin, and guided it back towards his body. The blond pressed Hajime's hand open right above his heart, and he was certain the other could hear his pounding heartbeat. Fuyuhiko held Hajime's hand in place before continuing, "A-and my life and heart is yours too of course..."

Hajime's light grey-green eyes shivered, preparing to swell with tears, as he opened his mouth in an attempt to form words And he tried several times, although it was truly hard to hear his own thoughts, let alone form a coherent response over his own racing heartbeat. However, Hajime's silence seemed to irritate the smaller of the two, who relinquished his previous hold on the others hand, and held his hand in a tight fist, he snapped out "God dammit, ya bastard how long are you going to keep me waiting for an answer! We made a similar promise before-so- it's not like it should be that har-" Fuyuhiko was stopped as he felt two slender arms pulling him in closely, until he felt his face flushed against the brunette's chest.

They were pressed flushed together, Fuyuhiko distracted more by the surrounding warmth coming from his boyfriend, then his previous irritation, despite the awkward angle he was pulled in at on the couch. Hajime begun sniffling, laughing softly, before it seems his words could finally make themselves into vocal sounds, "I'm sorry I'm just so happy you're here with me...Fuyuhiko, that we made it out together.. and we will find a way to bring back all of our friends." Hajime's words became more clear and powerful as he continued, his eyes seemed to hold a shimmer of what could only be described as hope. Something that always remained inside of him, helping everyone to make it through.

"...you could have said something earlier, idiot..." Fuyuhiko mumbled out, leaning up to sit more comfortably and face Hajime. He lifted his hips, moving and placing himself so he straddled Hajime, and he leaned in, placing his forehead against Hajime's trying desperately to not start letting his own tears fall along with his idiotic boyfriend. "So you promise right?", Fuyuhiko's voice came out far more soft, broken and vulnerable than intended, before he leaned back to view the others expression.

Hajime breathed out softly shaking his head, as the tears seemed to finally calm in their flowing motions, "Of course I do. I promise, I'll always be with you, by your side Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko no matter what our future might bring." he confirmed before adding a more lighthearted and cheeky "I love you, and my heart and life is yours, as we agreed."

"Tch, good. And you better not even think about backing out of our promise Hajime, I'm in this for the long run, and I'm completely serious about being with you." Fuyuhiko finished before firmly pressing his lips against the brunette's lips, claiming them. He grasped Hajime's hands within his own before deepening the kiss, and pressed his weight against Hajime effectively pinning him against the couch. The brunette grinned into the kiss, happily allowing the smaller male to take control of the kiss. Fuyuhiko released one of Hajime's hands to tangle his own within the surprisingly soft dark brown locks of hair.

With a swipe of his tongue upon Hajime's bottom lip he was able to gain easy access to further deepen the kiss, and the brunette's hand clasped behind Fuyuhiko's neck. The blond's tongue invaded the unexplored mouth, finally tasting the boy he had longed for so long. Their lips moved together, inexperienced but still so gentle and loving. They pressed against each other, as their tongues met, and Hajime too hesitantly began to explore the smaller male against him.

With great reluctance and rather-loud panting the two boyfriend's separated, looking right into each other. At a glance confirming that the other was indeed on the same page, they were both serious, and their lives were not simply their own anymore. Come what may they would handle it together, and look for the hope beyond all the despair their future may try to bring.

Together they would find the answers, and find the hope and happiness that resided inside them. The future was uncertain, but somehow, they would find the way.

End


End file.
